Spawn and Ghost Rider Passing Power to the Living
by Power Ranger 541
Summary: Spawn and Ghost Rider meet, say a few words, kick some demons, fight their mortal enemies, and win.


Spawn and Ghost Rider

Passing Power to the Living

To explain to most of the people the confusion that this story brings before you start the story. This story was written before Ghost Rider 2 was announced to the public, so this story is completely fan-made. And for Spawn he was popular in the 90's. Just wanted to inform the people that will read this story.

This is a story of which you have never heard of the like of before. A tale of epic proportions that can only be measure by the amount of sweat coming off your body filled with anticipation and excitement. Our story begins on a satellite where two ultimate "evils" are dueling it out to see whether or not Earth will be destroyed or be saved.

A black figure with almost no strength left was facing down a creature of unparalleled proportions. This creature is known as the Redeemer as you can probably guess, if you are a fan of old cartoons or have heard of the Redeemer, the black figure is Spawn, but more about him later right now there's a fight that needs to happen.

The Redeemer realizing he was not strong enough to take down the black figure transforms into a heavily armed Scorpion know as the Metatron. As Spawn stared down his adversary he realized it would take almost every ounce of strength he had to destroy this behemoth. He started his assault with his miniguns quickly filling the enemy with 800 rounds and not a single scratch appeared on him. The Redeemer reacted to this like a child that had its toy taken away he smacked Spawn with his scorpion claws. As Spawn was getting out his sawed off shotgun, he was instantly hit by this massive 10 foot and 60 pound claw. Sorrowing him through the air like a paper airplane with a good breeze, all except the airplane doesn't complain when it hits the ground. As Spawn was getting up from the ground he said in a loud voice, "You're pissing me off". With that he took his auto-pistols out and blasted the creature until his auto-pistols were empty. Then, using a combination of Madcap SMG fire and Burst Missile Launcher fire he defeated the blasted Scorpion form of the Metatron. After the scorpion fell it started to transform into something else though. Without warning Spawn was lifted into the air by the Humanoid form of the Metatron. Spawn quickly used his necroplasm powers using the powers of Hell Speed and Demonic Fury he was able to get loose. In other words moving quickly and summoning worm like creatures made out of necroplasm that swarmed the Metatron, he was able to get loose. After, getting loose he used his necroplasm and fired and shot a green beam of energy right into the Metatron's face. With this the Metatron began to try to stomp Spawn into the ground like a bug. But, using his axe he was able to hold the foot in place long enough to escape. With a quick roll out from under the foot he was able to reach and man a cannon in the room know as the Brimstone Cannon and fire a huge ball of necroplasm right at the Metatron's left leg. As the Metatron was falling to one knee Spawn quickly manned the other cannon in the room know as the Inferno Cannon firing a huge ball of lava right at the Metatron's right leg. Once the Metatron was on both knees Spawn quickly grabbed his shotgun. Running up to the Metatron Spawn jumped and stabbed his axe into the Metatron and started to climb him like a mountain climber. Once Spawn stabbed him the Metatron started to sway back and forth like a drunk bum. Slowly, but surely Spawn got to the top of the Metatron. The Metatron used his arms to try and grab Spawn. Spawn quickly reacted and counteracted this attempt with his shotgun firing the shotgun shells into the wrist of the Metatron and paralyzed his army. Before the Metatron could move his other Spawn quickly fired several necroplasm balls to back of his head. The Metatron reacted to this by falling to ground like a house of cards. With this open opportunity Spawn took his axe and hurled it into the Metatron's skull killing the creature with this final blow. As the Metatron died, the satellite announced, "We will self-destruct in 60 seconds." With that Spawn quickly ran and grabbed his miniguns and headed to the teleporter that got him here and was fired to Earth from the satellite.

As the wind hails through the street a small boy is left staring at the sky. For he had seen something that can't be true, but is. He saw an omen. A being sent from hell to destroy the Earth, the Heavens, and all life that we know it, this creature is twisted and evil from the inside out. Yes, he saw the creature known to us as Spawn. A human soul given a suit of metal, or fabric, or both that can help in many situations. Also, given chains to destroy anything in his way.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of New York City the Triads had just lost two vans filled with money and men. About two hours before the Triads thought that this would be smooth sailing. They didn't expect a skeleton riding a motorcycle with a flaming skull to burn the eyes out of two men, and cut in half eight men with a flaming chain. There were only six men left two minutes ago. Four died with the vans a few seconds ago. Now there are only two, one shooting at the skeleton with an AK-47 the other driving the van. As bullets flew through the air towards him, the skeleton pulled the lever action shotgun from his back. The shotgun turned into a heavy metal weapon that shoots a projectile or projectiles that explode on contact like a frag grenade. As the man with the AK-47 was reloading the skeleton fired the projectile. The van flew thirty feet into the air as it exploded and became permanently lodged into a statue of AbrahamLincoln.

Now, you're probably thinking who, or what the hell is the skeleton riding the motorcycle. Well, he's Johnny Blaze a.k.a. The Ghost Rider. A human cursed by The Devil to collect souls of the wicked. He is dressed in a leather jacket and pants with spikes on the shoulders, gauntlets, and boots for anyone who rides a motorcycle. Given only The Penance Stare, he is a worthy adversary. After, The Ghost Rider had collected his souls for the day, he headed home which was a penthouse covered with books. Before, Johnny became The Ghost Rider he was what you would call a dirt "daredevil" that did stunts that would kill a normal human with ease. He should have died twenty times over, but he didn't. The reason why is because the power of The Devil prevented the deaths of Johnny Blaze from ever happening. And protected him from any injuries that could cause death thus making him almost invincible. For one reason, so The Ghost Rider could do The Devil's dirty work for him. You see The Devil made Johnny Blaze into The Ghost Rider because he signed a contract, a contract to make The Devil, keep his dear, old Dad alive. But, as it turns out you can't always trust Evil itself.

As Johnny was finishing reading, how to burn people by standing still, a knock came on the penthouse door. As Johnny opened the door he recognized the figure at the door it was Al Simmons, a.k.a. Spawn. Al Simmons was an ex-black Ops military professional that was killed by Jason Wynn a very rich and powerful man. The man that hired him to steal a top secret project from foreign officials and got blown up by the backstabbing asshole. Now Al Simmons is nothing more than a burnt ripped up piece of black meat force to hide his face from anybody that thinks he is a freak. This is because a creature named Malebolgia offered Al Simmons a deal. If he would lead his army to take over and conquer Earth, then he would be able to see his wife Wanda and his daughter again one more time. Of course Al Simmons said yes and became Spawn. But, as with Ghost Rider this deal had strings attached.

You see guys Spawn and The Ghost Rider both have an old score to finish with The Devil, but before I go on any further let me tell you how Spawn and The Ghost Rider met on a day that you could say was an act of fate.

Back in the past, right after Johnny told The Devil he was going to own the curse of The Ghost Rider he hit the road. He headed to Nevada where he heard there was an army of The Devil's followers that had gathered there. When he got to the town Spirits of the Dead, he had a great welcoming committee. Talking in the most sarcastic voice he could The Ghost Rider said "fresh souls for the Rider". About twenty-six demons had surrounded him, but as he looked into the crowd he saw two disappear. All of a sudden a black figure with a crimson red cape appeared and he cut two demons in half with a throwing axe, glowing the brightest neon green glow you've ever seen, before The Ghost Rider started to attack with a flaming chain. As the black figure cut two more straight down the middle, The Ghost Rider burnt six of them down with one furious swing from the flaming chain. Fourteen left the black figure used his chains that were wrapped around his belt to strangle and suck the life from four of the demons. The Ghost Rider using his lever action shotgun shot his projectile and disintegrated six more demon scumbags like they were no more than bugs on a windshield. The last four were tricky they were frightened like little dogs. The black figure spiked two of the sneaky little devils with his chains and The Ghost Rider killed the other two with a simple flick of the wrist. His flaming chain turned them into nothing but ash. As the last demons fell each one of the figures looked at each other and said in unison what are you doing here? Each said they were here to destroy the followers of The Devil himself. As soon as they were on the same page they sat down and talked about how with the help of the other they could accomplish their own unique goals. The Ghost Rider said he wanted revenge against The Devil for killing his Dad, Barton Blaze. Spawn said he wanted revenge against The Devil for taking his humanity. After explaining why they wanted to get The Devil back, they explained to each other how they got their powers and what enemies they had fought in the past. Spawn explained by accepting a deal with Malebolgia he gained the armor suit, the axe, and the necroplasm powers from Malebolgia to stay alive and see his beautiful wife Wanda and his daughter one last time, but it turned out that Wanda had moved on and married his best friend. With that out of the way Spawn explained that some old man taught him how to use his powers and entitled him to protect the Earth. He also explained by channeling his energy he could change things to help him in situations, like when he was riding a bike it became a fully armor protected bike. After a little bit more of his story Spawn seemed to have two specific enemies he fought most of all Malebolgia and The Violator.

The Ghost Rider explained that he signed a contract to keep his dad alive for just a bit longer, but with the contract signed he gave up his humanity and his father's life thus giving him the power of the Rider. He also explained when he touched anything in Ghost Rider form it would change to help him, like the lever action shotgun he had with him. With that out of the way The Ghost Rider explained that just like Spawn an old man taught him on his powers and he quickly learned to control them. With a little bit more of The Ghost Rider's story he was able to piece together that he only fought The Devil, but the souls he collected were for The Devil and most likely Death himself in some cases.

And from then on Spawn and The Ghost Rider helped, used, and even almost sold each other out to get closer to finding out where The Devil was hiding, in other words they became the best of partners and friends ever since. Now, then Spawn was telling The Ghost Rider about information he acquired through a little physical force that The Devil is about to have a ceremony, so in all the ruckus they could sneak in, so The Ghost Rider and Spawn collected their gear from down stairs. Spawn was taking his mini-guns, chains, and his axe. The Ghost Rider was taking his chain, the lever action shotgun, and The Penance Stare. As they both headed to the gates of hell they could see all of the anger and destruction that was happening around the world.

But, it was ironic that they were the only ones who could stop The Devil from taking over Heaven and the Earth. As they made their way through the crowd they saw people they knew as in all of their enemies that is. Each one of them would destroy The Ghost Rider or Spawn if they had a chance. Slipping through the crowd undetected they slipped into the castle of hell. Spawn and The Ghost Rider had been here hundreds of times, but none just to say "hi" to some old and some new friends. Even though that is almost exactly what happened most of the time anyway. As they reached the king's chamber they both realized that this was way to easy to be able to enter and there be not a single soul, demon, or guard in site or around to stop them from doing so. Each went to a window. Spawn fired his mini-guns into the room and The Ghost Rider fired his lever action shotgun into the room as well, through the each of the windows they snuck into the castle of hell.

As soon as they entered the room both Spawn and The Ghost Rider fell to the ground like a bag of bricks out of a tenth story window. Something was forcing them down; it was the power from the people in the room. All four of the most evil beings were there The Devil, Death, The Violator, and Malebolgia; all of them have given The Ghost Rider and Spawn a living hell of a nightmare from day one. The Power of The Devil, Death, The Violator, and Malebolgia had changed both The Ghost Rider and Spawn back to their human forms. Now it is time for us to destroy the two who have been stopping are plans for centuries said The Violator. As soon as the sentence The Violator that fat evil clown was saying was over. Spawn's armor reappeared on himself and with a quick jump up into the air he decapitated, the evil clown, The Violator. As The Violator lay dead on the ground Malebolgia laughed his head off. Spawn took precautions and destroyed the rest of The Violator's corpse with his chains. "Finally someone killed that rotten sidekick of mine well-done Spawn, well done" said Malebolgia. As Malebolgia was saying this The Ghost Rider's Powers returned and with his chain a blaze he roped Death and pulled him near. Then, The Ghost Rider used The Penance Stare to reduce Death into nothing more than a useless pile of ash. Now with only two out of the four remaining Malebolgia and The Devil, Spawn and The Ghost Rider went for the kill. Right after Death died Malebolgia and The Devil used their demonic powers to possess Spawn and The Ghost Rider and forced them to destroy each other. As Malebolgia and The Devil were possessing Spawn and The Ghost Rider each one of them attacked the other. Spawn mauled The Ghost Rider to bits with his miniguns. Then, The Ghost Rider fired the projectile from his lever action shotgun at Spawn and obliterated him to bits.

Now you maybe thinking this is the worst ending ever, this isn't the ending yet. The Ghost Rider's and Spawn's souls combined right after they were destroyed to form Ghost Rider Hell Spawn or Hell Spawn Ghost Rider together there powers gave them infinite strength. As Malebolgia and The Devil were walking away Ghost Rider Hell Spawn or Hell Spawn Ghost Rider appeared firing the miniguns at Malebolgia and The Devil. The Devil dodged this attack with a matrix slow motion move, but Malebolgia was crippled from the gunfire. The Devil was examining the wound quickly to see if Malebolgia would bleed out, and that is when the projectile from the lever action shotgun crippled The Devil's legs as well as hit him. As both Malebolgia and The Devil tried to escape Ghost Rider Hell Spawn or Hell Spawn Ghost Rider ran up to both of them. As soon as Malebolgia and The Devil realized this, it was too late, Ghost Rider Hell Spawn or Hell Spawn Ghost Rider stuck his left arm into Malebolgia and ripped out his hear and his right arm on The Devil's head and twisted off The Devil's head. Malebolgia's heart was in the left hand and The Devil's head in the right hand. Now, that Ghost Rider Hell Spawn or Hell Spawn Ghost Rider had finished his job he had only one thing to do go home and take a well-deserved nap for old time sakes. But, first he had to destroy the castle of hell using the power of necroplasm and fire he eradicated the place into nothing more than a crater filled with dead corpses. Upon the destruction of The Devil, Death, The Violator, and Malebolgia, The Earth went into a rebuilding age both Johnny Blaze and Al. Simmons now were free of their blasted curses and could rest in peace and help rebuild what was destroyed because of The Devil, Death, The Violator, and Malebolgia. And Ghost Rider Hell Spawn or Hell Spawn Ghost Rider, Spawn, and Ghost Rider were never seen again. Or so we think and have been told for right now.

I, Taz Lengel, wrote this story for fun and entertainment purposes. I hoped you like it as much as I did writing it. I give full credit to Image Comics Universe and Marvel for the best characters in the world for my story Spawn and The Ghost Rider, and any other company and people that own them. Also, when I started this story I made it because I was filled with hatred for people and my self, so I took my anger and did something creative with it.

P.S. Ghost Rider Hell Spawn or Hell Spawn Ghost Rider I created for this story.


End file.
